Esteban Vargas
For Esteban's Villainy & Virtue counterpart, see here '''Esteban Vargas '''or '''The Seer '''was a character in ''Iniquity and Integrity, ''created and portrayed by CynicalJoker. Following in the footsteps of his friend and mentor, The Paladin, Esteban commands a squadron of P.A.L.A.D.I.N. bots to protect Heartania, whilst also dealing with the instability of his broken twin link. Biography The birth of Esteban and Natalia Vargas is a peculiar story to tell. Their mother was originally set to have only one child. The parents had planned it that way. The doctors confirmed it. Everything was set to work just fine. But a few weeks down the line, the one foetus split into two. The split became a local marvel across cities throughout Costa Rica. Although the family was never mentioned by name, almost everyone knew of the wonder baby that split in two. At least, it seemed to be going that way. However, a secret organisation had caught word of the baby and how close the two specimens seemed to be. The organisation swept the news stories under the rug and quickly seized the mother, making sure the birth was as healthy as possible. When Esteban and Natalia were born, it was clear that the two were inseparable. As infancy came around the corner, the splinter group realised that the twins shared a physic link between each other. This was exactly what they needed. They took no time in training the two children up to their teen years to be the exemplar undercover operatives. When it was time to work, both Esteban and Natalia proved to be efficient workers, granting the organisation success after success for numerous years. When the two turned nineteen, it became clear that this wasn't the life they want. They didn't know what the organisation was up to, and they wanted out. For too long they had blindly completed tasks with unspeakable consequences. Their training allowed the pair to escape quickly, and the two headed to where the chaos was thickest to escape: Heartania. However, the organisation quickly caught up to Esteban and Natalia. In the resistance that followed, Natalia was a 'necessary casualty', which severed Esteban's power, making him a worthless captive to the organisation. They planned to send him suicide missions, in hope of getting rid of the waste material. The first mission was that of an espionage attempt. Unfortunately for Esteban, the Paladin was quick to respond to the situation, catching the young spy without an issue. It was then that Esteban's link to his dead sister flared up, and the hero had no choice but to give aid. Under less hostile circumstances, Esteban explained his situation, and the Paladin felt compelled to help in any he could: but certainly not as charity. Impressed with the skill of Esteban, the Paladin bestowed two gifts to him. The first - his true identity of Blake O'Crowley. The second - a powersuit of his own. With the identity of 'The Seer', Esteban was happily mentored by the Paladin, able to cut all ties from the organisation and focus his mind on aiding the city of Heartania. However, once Blake had gone down with the power station, Esteban began to feel his mind slip once more. The discovery of the P.A.L.A.D.I.N. contingency helped slightly, but he knew it was a long road that he was about to walk down. Appearance Esteban Vargas Esteban stands with a fairly muscular build at 6'0, with coarse black hair cut short. He has quite sharp and chiseled features, and his eyes are a deep hazel colour. His Hispanic decent is clear from his features and complexion. When out in public, he wears a selection of cardigan t-shirt combinations, with slim blue jeans to compliment. Esteban walks with a reserved strength; a rare natural confidence that doesn't come off as snobbish or crude. The Seer Segmented over what resembles (but definitely is not) simple white spandex are the most powerful parts of the Seer-2 powersuit: matte white and purple accented. These segments are sharp; ideal for slashing and slicing with forearms and calves. Blades are also known to extend from the elbows, knees and fingertips of the suit. Personality Esteban tends to be a very blunt individual. He sees no reason to decorate his sentences when he can simply articulate his thoughts and feelings with no issue. He takes his responsibilities very seriously and will work to the bitter end to see them through. However, Esteban doesn't do well with what he feels is filling the shoes of his old mentor, the Paladin. He is also harrowed by the visions his broken twin link plagues him with. Quotes Trivia Category:Character